Buscando una mamá
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Serie de drable's donde trato de explicar . ¿Que hubiera pasado sí Nadia siempre hubiera estado con hank? ¿Cómo se desarrollaria la relación o no con Janet? ¡Entra y lee un poco!
1. Chapter 1

SE BUSCA MAMA.

* * *

CAP. 1 Primera mirada.

* * *

Janet pensó que había encontrado al hombre de su vida en el Dr. Henry Pym, de hecho estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo después de esta primera aventura, después de que él mencionara que sería su compañera contra el crimen.

Entonces escucho un llorido muy peculiar, Hank colgó el teléfono y poniéndose su bata subió corriendo. Janet con duda le siguió hasta observar como el Dr. Pym comenzó a mecer a una pequeña bebé envuelto en un mameluco azul.

— Calma Nadia, papá está aquí.

La niña no tendría más de un año y medio. Janet no supo que pensar, pensaba que Henry Pym era viudo, sin embargo no supo que tenía una hija. Pero sin dudarlo un instante se acercó a la pequeña. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y cerraba los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Puedes sostenerla? Iré por su biberón…—y salió corriendo de ahí una vez que entrego precariamente a la joven la pequeña infanta.

Janet Van Dyne jamás pensó que a los 19 años tendría una bebé en los brazos, por lo que cuando la pequeña sintió que no estaba con su padre comenzó a llorar más fuerte ¿Cómo se apaga? Pensó por un instante la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hola dulzura… creo que también necesitas un cambio de pañal… y de ropa. ¿Tú y papa no sabe mucho de moda verdad? — Nadia se quedó callada de inmediato y abrió sus enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre para observar a aquella mujer. — Eso es chiquita…

Janet quedo prendada de esa mirada celeste.

* * *

Basado en el comic. Esto se situa después de la primera aventura de Antman y Wasp.

Dedicado a legendary


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2 Dejando las cosas claras

* * *

Henry Jonathan Pym no se imaginó ni en sus más alocados sueños que se encontraría con una mujer como Janet Van Dyne, que en sí se parecía a su fallecida esposa María, pero que al mismo tiempo distaba mucho de esta. Y esa era la precisa razón por la que comenzaba a sentirse mal cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con los ojos azules de ella y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

No podía gustarle, mucho menos estarse enamorando.

Hacía casi dos años que María se había marchado dejándole a su Luz, su pequeña Nadia. Y de verdad que no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera su María, y sin embargo esa chiquilla de alguna forma había logrado acercarse tanto como sentirse así.

Era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

— Janet. Necesitamos habl…ar…— se quedó quieto observando como la castaña le hacía una seña para callarse mientras seguía tomándole fotos Nadia. Su pequeña hija se encontraba con un vestido muy semejante Blanca nieves, con todo y maripositas (de mordedura) en sus manos.

¡Se veía tan tierna! Desvió la mirada para poder decirle esto a la joven que no dejaba de sacar fotografías. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder cuando los ojos azules de ella le miraron.

— Tómanos una foto juntas. — Pidió con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella, Hank de inmediato negó y salió de ahí. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con esta mujer? ¡No pudo a ver olvidado a María tan rápido! ¡Eso jamás! — ¿Qué sucede Hank? — un escalofrió se deslizo por su columna.

— Creo que este juego ya no me gusta señorita Van Dyne, somos solo compañeros contra el crimen, Por favor hágame el favor de no jugar tanto con mi hija. — dicho esto se giró para enfrentarla teniendo frente a él a la pequeña blanca nieves sostenida por la reina malvada. Una reina muy angelical y sexy.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato quitándole de los brazos a la pequeña a Janet. —Por favor, deja de confundir a mi hija, ella solo tiene una madre.

El silencio se formó, Hank no se sentía capaz de observar las reacciones de la Avispa, por lo que cuando escucho como la puerta se cerraba, sintió un vacío tremendo

* * *

Basado en el comic. Espero te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 Primera palabra.

Parte 1

* * *

Nadia observo a su padre ir de un lado para el otro, a ella le encantaba observarlo. ¡Era tan rojo! Pero más le gustaba cuando su Janet estaba alrededor de esté, se ponía de un color dorado muy bonito. Con sus recién cumplidos dos años no dejaba de observar a los mayores. Su Janet también era de un color rosa pálido, pero cuando estaba con ella se ponía de un rojo intenso y más cuando su papá estaba cerca.

Aunque hacia un tiempo que su Janet lucia de un azul oscuro. Eso le provocaba llorar por eso mismo cada vez que la veía no podía evitar tratar de llegar hasta ella. El rojo intenso era más bonito. Cuando hacía esto, su papá solo la veía con un puchero y la entregaba a su Janet.

Pero su Janet no había llegado aún y su papá seguía de un lado para otro sin decidirse a tomar el teléfono, hacia dos días que su Janet le había enseñado como usar el teléfono si pasaba algo o le daba miedo algo. Solo tenía que poner su dudo fuertemente sobre el botón blanco.

Como pudo se bajó de su sillita, su papá ni cuenta se dio que no había ajustado las correas así que comenzó a moverse un poco hacia él, pero no lo alcanzo, demás sus piernas no le ayudaban mucho, apenas si sostenían su peso y se enredaban con su ropa.

Un puchero se formó en sus labios cuando por fin su padre la vio en el suelo.

— ¿Nadia? ¿Ya despertaste cariño? — escucho a su papa y ella solo pudo balbuceara un poco explicándole que llevaba horas durmiendo, el rubio solo sonrió antes de besar su frente y dejarla nuevamente en la silla, esta vez bien atada. Dejando a Nadia muy inconforme.

— da… pa….ba….— comenzó a tratar de llamarlo, pero era inútil; primero porque su voz no le alcanzaba y segundo porque su papá seguía viendo el teléfono con insistencia.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 3 Primera palabra.

Parte 2

* * *

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al fin a su Janet que lucía de un color verde y ponía esa cara de cuando ella tenía su pañal sucio.

—Han… han…— mencionó tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña.

— Hola cielo… ¿Cómo estás? — al parecer ella si estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención por lo que de inmediato comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Janet! ¿Quién es ese tal Ironman? ¿Tienes remota idea de lo preocupado que estaba.. mos? —Nadia no comprendía porque de pronto su papá era de un color amarillo ni porque su Janet era de un azul cada vez más oscuro.

— Dr. Pym ¡Estoy bien! Hubiera llegado a tiempo si mi chofer no se hubiera desmayado, tuve que llevarlo al médico.

— ¡Pudiste matarte Janet! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— Basta ya, Hank Pym. No eres mi padre ni mucho menos para que me hables así.

— ¡Eres solo una niña!

— ¡Y tu un papanatas!

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Hank! — soltó por fin Nadia después de minutos interminables en que su Janet no le hacía caso y de que su papá se pusiera enojado.

Ambos adultos la abrazaron, su papa la observo con incredulidad, mientras que la castaña le veía con orgullo.

— ¡Es tu primera palabra Nadia! — la saco de inmediato y comenzó a darle vueltas sosteniéndola en alto con ambas manos. — ¡Felicidades cariño!

Comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Estar en el aire volando le encantaba.

— Hank… ¿No es genial? ¿Estás bien? — detuvo el mundo se detuvo cuando tanto la pequeña como Janet se encontraron con un Hank Pym hincado en el suelo jugando con una mota de polvo.

— Nadia me dijo Hank…

Nadia no entendía porque su papá estaba con una sombra oscura sobre él así que intento otra vez hablar.

— Haaank… paaaaaaaaaaaba…. Paaaaaaaaaaapiiiiii — dijo por fin siguiendo las instrucciones que dictaba su Janet a su lado, esto hizo resplandecer a su padre quien la tomo en brazos y le beso en la cara. Hacia cosquillas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 4 Los vengadores.

* * *

— Así que… ¿ahora somos un grupo más grande?

— Sí.

—Me parece bien… Ironman dijo que él se encargaría de la base. Que sería conveniente que vivamos todos juntos— Janet sabía que con estas palabras Pym no estaría feliz, no dejaría que los demás se inmiscuyeran en su vida personal y menos era sano para Nadia vivir con todos ellos.

— Yo puedo llegar en un rato, no habrá problema.

— Quizás sería bueno para Nadia, está creciendo y necesita convivir con más gente. ¿Has pensado en el colegio que te recomendé?

— Solo tiene tres años Janet, aún es muy pequeña.

— Dos años nueve meses Hank.

— … Ya veremos, por ahora está bien en casa.

— Hank, los niños crecen rápido y necesitan más compañía… además puede ganar una beca.

— A esas escuelas solo se entran por recomendación señorita Van Dyne, y como le dije no aceptare su apoyo monetario.

Janet le observo con los labios apretados y las manos en la cintura. ¿De verdad tenía que ser así?

— De todas formas ellos deben conocerla en algún momento.

— No tienen por qué meterse en nuestras vidas personales Janet. Eso es lo que se debe dejar en claro esta tarde… ¿Crees que puedas cuidarla?

— Me encantaría Dr. Pym, pero temo que también debo asistir ¿No?

Lo observo soltar un suspiró. Para los demás sería complicado comprender todo. Y para Hank aún más adaptarse a esta idea que él había tenido.

— ¡Bien! Supongo que… tu idea del colegio no es tan mala… PERO solo eso Janet… llamare a IronMan y le diré que la reunión sea mañana temprano, así Nadia estará tranquila y cuando volvamos será como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Sabes que ella se dará cuenta ¿Verdad?

— ¡Es una bebé!

Janet rodo la mirada, sin embargo sonrió de medio lado tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. La preocupación de Henry por su hija era uno de los factores que más le gustaban de él. Aunque fuera un pedante.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP. 5

* * *

Noche de insomnio:

* * *

Nadia no paraba de llorar, no quería que él la sostuviera y estaba comenzando a alterarse lo suficiente para gritar. Sin embargo no lo pagaría con su hija.

¿Y cuál era la razón? Bueno en realidad era un cumulo de reacciones:

1\. Hank no tenía froot loops

2\. Vacuna anual

3\. Janet no estaba

4\. El peluche favorito de la niña tenía algunas sustancias radioactivas… por accidente.

En definitiva la niña lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a sus dos años con once meses ya se daba a comprender muy bien y era bastante tranquila. Solo que parecía que hoy no era su día, ni de ella, ni de Hank.

Hank se giró para observarla por ya no estaba. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza para perderla? Paranoico comenzó a gritar y a buscarla por toda la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del armario estaba entre abierta, la abrió de inmediato encontrándose con un cúmulo de ropa moviéndose.

Al quitar estas noto la respiración pausada de su hija quien se había dormido ahí. ¿Qué hacia un abrigo de Janet en su armario? Bueno lo importante es que ahora podría dormir.

3:00 am

— "Nadia… cariño… ¿estás bien?"

— No quiere dormir hasta que le cuentes una historia Janet, así que… por favor…— las mejillas de Pym estaban rojas y su pequeña en brazos dormitaba cobijada por el abrigo de Janet.

— Ponla al teléfono Dr Pym…— la escucho dormitar e hizo lo indicado, solo que poniendo en altavoz el dicho aparato. — Nadia, cariño… vamos a seguir la historia de ayer ¿Ok? Y entonces presa del amor de Julieta decidió hacer lo posible por conquistarla. ¿Y qué mejor que con un título universitario? Así que se fue a una de las mejores…

Hank no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras se recostaba a dormir con su hija mientras escuchaba la voz de Janet. La castaña no tenía que saber que en realidad aquellas noches le contaba cuentos a él.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP. 6 Guardería

* * *

— ¿Ya tienes todo hija? ¿Tu suéter? ¿Tienes frio? Si te sientes mal puedes iniciar mañana.

Nadia observo a su papá recordando al pez payaso papá de la película de Nemo. Su Jan también sonreía mientras veía a su papá, por lo que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada; pero sabía que su papi necesitaba descanso. Además que en las películas decían que los príncipes tenían que pasar tiempo solos, así que papá y Jan necesitaban tiempo.

Se acercó y beso en la mejilla a su papá antes de tomar su mano y la de Jan para salir de casa los tres.

— ¿De verdad es seguro Janet?

— ¡Claro yo fui ahí!

Nadia observo como su papá hacia un puchero antes de cargarla nuevamente.

— Soy grande…— menciono a duras penas queriéndose bajar de los brazos ajenos, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Nadia comenzó a dormitar en los brazos ajenos cuando de pronto una voz dulce le llamo.

— Cielo ya llegamos…— cuando abrió los ojos vio a su Jan muy cerca de ella sonriéndole mientras su papá la observaba con el color de un rojo intenso. Todo sabía a miel.

— Déjala… quizás no está lista…

— Si lo estoy… tengo tlessss —dijo Nadia con un prominente puchero en los labios. Su Janet y su Papá sonrieron dejando a la niña encantada, le gustaba verlos así.

— Buenos días Janet, Dr Pym… ¿Y quién es esta pequeña? — su atención fue tomada de inmediato por una mujer mayor que su Jan de cabellos oscuros muy bien atados. Por un momento sintió miedo, hasta ver como su papa tomaba la mano de la mujer.

— Dile tu nombre hijita…

— Nadia Pym — pronuncio lentamente para que fuera perfecto.

— ¡Qué bello nombre! ¿Estas lista para conocer a tus compañeros? — Nadia no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero tenía mucha seguridad así que en cuento su papá la bajo con cuidado al piso tomo con un poco de renuencia la mano de la profesora. — Bien linda. Tu clase es la 2A ¿Puedes repetirlo?

— dos A — dijo la castaña formando el dos con sus dedos y viendo a su papí.

—Muy bien… los veo en la tardes Dr Pym, Janet.

Nadia termino despidiéndose de su Jan y su papá con un movimiento de la mano mientras entraba al largo pasillo. Estaba aún nerviosa, pero seguramente lo haría bien.


	8. Chapter 8

7.- ¿Qué es mamá?

* * *

— ¡Es tarde!

— No es cierto

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Janet rodo la mirada al ver como el Dr Pym casi corría hacia la entrada del colegio. Pese a que le parecía sumamente enternecedor que se preocupara tanto por su hija, también le daba un poco de melancolía. Recordaba como su padre a veces olvidaba que tenía que ir por ella y al llegar se disculpaba de una y mil formas. Extrañaba a su padre.

Cuando por fin los alcanzo Hank ya tenía en los brazos a Nadia pero la pequeña se veía más seria de lo común.

— Cielo… ¿Pasa algo? — noto un respingo en la niña cuando le llamo y luego como comenzó a pedir sus brazos. Observo a Pym que estaba desconcertado y a regañadientes se la paso, Nadia de inmediato escondió su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Janet.

—Mami…— pronuncio quedamente provocando que la avispa fuera la única que le escuchara. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y evito a toda costa la mirada del Dr. Pym. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con Nadia?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo hija? ¡Vamos a casa! — trato de tomarla en brazos, pero solo provoco que la niña se aferrara más su agarre, por lo que con molestia y lanzando un bufido insatisfecho e infantil desistió.

Toda la tarde la pequeña castaña no la soltó, cosa que fastidio al Dr Pym. Janet no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, ni mucho menos como sentirse. Ahora entendía tantas cosas de su propia infancia. Al llegar la noche Janet le solicito a Hank quedarse y hablar con la niña a solas, cosa que muy renuente acepto el científico.

— Nadia… ¿Por qué me llamaste…?

— Mamí… t-tu siempre estás aquí… me cuidas… te quiero… y-yo no sabía cómo se decía… ¿Me perdonas mami?

El corazón de la avispa menguo totalmente al ver aquellos ojitos llorosos para después simplemente abrazarla.

— Nadia, yo te amo con todo mi corazón… adoro estar aquí contigo y jugar, ayudarte en lo que puedo y diseñarte ropa… pero… yo no soy tu mamá.

—…

— Tu mamá se llama María y… está en un lugar muy lejano…

— ¿Es que no me quiere?

— Las mamás siempre amaran a sus hijos como lo más importante de sus vidas, solo que… así como paso con mis padres ella ya no está aquí físicamente mi amor…— sintió su rostro mojado pero poco le importo eso. — Pero no importa porque nuestro amor… hace que siempre estén en nuestros recuerdos…

— No la recuerdo… yo creí…

— Te amo hijita… siempre voy a amarte… yo creo que eso siempre quiso decirte María, tu mamá.

Janet observo a Nadia la cual se abrazó a si misma antes de comenzar a llorar, de inmediato entro Hank, cosa que asusto a la avispa.

— Sal de aquí… Ven mi amor…— Janet solo pudo quedarse observando como ambos lloraban por una misma persona.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8 Preguntas

* * *

Hank estaba molesto. Sabía que en cuanto el reloj marcara las ocho en punto Nadia haría la pregunta. Esa que no podía contestar con sinceridad porque temía que su hija se enojara.

— ¿Dónde está Jan? ¿Por qué ya no viene? ¿Ya no me quiere?

Hank cerró los ojos una vez más.

— Janet está ocupada cariño... Pero cuando pueda venir a verte. Y ella te quiere mucho...

— ¿Por qué no llama? ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? Ya paso una semana...

Y era cierto. Janet no había ido a su casa en exactamente ocho días. No se extrañaba de nada porque la había corrido después de esa inapropiada conversación sobre María. Peor aún en el equipo tampoco hablaban.

— Vamos cielo... Es hora de ir a la escuela. — exclamo el científico antes de tratar de hacer sonreír su hija, y ella de verdad lo intento; aunque se veía en sus ojos azules cuanto extrañaba a Van Dyne.

Una vez que la dejo en la escuela fue a reunirse con los vengadores. Hulk había aparecido hace poco pero era renuente a tener a Steve en el equipo.

Y como siempre las emergencias llegaban, ellos luchaban y volvían a casa, pero esta vez no paso así. Esta vez Hank sintió parte de su mundo desmoronarse junto con el charco de sangre que aumentaba.

— Jan... jan... jan... — no podía dejar de decir su nombre mientras la luz del ala médica seguía en rojo. Iron man, capitán América, y Thor estaban ahí, pero no podía pensar en nada más.

— Mami... ¿Cómo está mi papá?

Esa frase de una niña que iba con su madre le trajo la realidad con desesperación. ¡Era tarde y Nadia seguía en el colegio!

— ¿Dónde te diriges hombre gigante?

— No les interesa.

Cuando encontró a Nadia y tras disculparse con la profesora se dio cuenta que... Debía decirle la verdad.

— Hija, lamento llegar tarde...

— Esta bien papi.

Hank dudo por un instante, sin embargo sabía que los siguientes días serían duros y si la pequeña no veía a Jan… o la veía después quizás no le perdonaría ocultarle cosas.

— Nadia...

Observo aquellos ojos que se parecían a los propios pero que miraban exactamente como su fallecida esposa.

— ¿Si papi?

— Vamos a ir a ver a Jan pero…— la luz en los ojos de su hija le hicieron sentirse culpable por la separación de ambas y preocupado por sus siguientes palabras. — debes tener cuidado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Veras… Jan esta… en el medico, por eso llegue tarde mi cielo, pero se pondrá bien de verdad. — esperaba que así fuera.

— ¿Qué esperas papi? ¡Vamos! —le apuro la niña y así lo hizo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cap 9 Cosas nuevas, familia nueva_

* * *

Nadia no podía dejar de verlo. Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo gracioso, sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Su papá se encontraba con el Dr. Que atendía a su Janet en el hospital, junto con el señor lavadora. Mientras ella no dejaba de ver curiosa a aquel hombre de cabello largo y tan alto como el techo. Su papi regularmente no la dejaría con cualquiera, pero parecía tenerle la suficiente confianza a estas personas, o más bien muy poca confianza al señor lavadora, y Nadia pensaba lo mismo.

No podían dejar la salud de su Jan en manos de alguien a quien no se le ve el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

— Nadia Pym.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy… el Capitán América… y este amigo mío es el Dios Thor.

Nadia sintió de pronto mucha emoción, Janet le había hablado de los vengadores, y ahora estaban ahí. ¡Su Jan era amiga de los vengadores! Pero de pronto su carita se puso triste.

— ¿Sucede algo pequeña? ¿Quieres a tu padre?

La castañita negó con la cabeza y observo de nuevo la puerta de Jan, su Jan.

— ¿Estas preocupada por nuestra amiga Avispa?

— ¿Avispa?

— …

Nadia observo como ambos adultos se veían uno al otro con duda. Así que decidió resolvérselas.

— Mi Jan… quiero ver a mi Jan ella es… lo que sería tener una mami…

Por fin saco aquellas palabras que no le había dicho a su padre. La verdad era que desde que aprendió a hablar, desde antes de eso y conforme iba aprendiendo en la escuela para ella Jan era mamá, siempre había sido así; con la excepción de que ahora sabía que no era igual la mamá que te dio la vida y la mamá que ha conocido su vida.

Era muy complicado para explicarles, así que solo sonrió.

— Tu gran cariño llegara hasta ella y eso hará que se recupere más pronto pequeña.

Asintió con la cabeza las palabras de aquel gran hombre algo tímida, era demasiado grande además de que a su papi parecía no caerle bien.

— ¡Ah! IronMan G… Dr. Pym… ¿Alguna noticia de nuestra amiga?  
— Sí, estará bien pero por ahora se quedara aquí, hasta que podamos llevarla a la mansión.

— A casa…

Los tres vieron a la pequeña Pym.

— ¿Perdón cielo?

—Yo cuido a Jan… Jan conmigo a casa. —la pequeña puso sus manos en su cintura y miro seriamente a su padre.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 10 Los vengadores Opinan.

* * *

Ironman solo quería reír del rostro de Hank, aunque sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a la pequeña y ver esa pose tan característica de la Avispa. Aunque a decir verdad ahora entendía muchas cuestiones de esos dos, aquellos coqueteos y medias palabras aunque no sabía que tuvieran una real relación.

— Janet necesita ir a su casa mi vida, no puede ir con nosotros no es correcto.

Eso dejo en duda a los tres vengadores presentes. Cada uno en sus cabezas ya se imaginaba un tipo de relación especial entre gigantman y la avispa, pero de eso a lo que ahora mismo pasaba por su mente… era demasiado.

— No la dejare sola.

— Nadia, mi amor tienes que entender que no es correcto que se quede con nosotros.

Un puchero se formó en los labios de la niña y Thor solo pudo observar el Dr Pym temblar. La pequeña se veía de armas tomar pero aún no se atrevía a agregar nada.

— Señorita Pym, su padre tiene razón Janet Van Dyne debería quedarse en su propio hogar, pero también es razonable que este preocupada. ¿Me dejaría a mi cuidar de su Janet? He de prometerle que nada malo le pasara en mi compañía.

Intervino Steve Rogers, las mejillas de la nena se pusieron rojas y Hank frunció el ceño, quizás no era el momento adecuado pero iron man comenzó a reír.

— Ya, ya… esperemos a que la señorita Van Dyne despierte y ella elegirá con quien irse.

— Bueno… pero Jan se va conmigo.

Y a los tres les quedo claro porque esa pequeña era hija de Hank Pym… y porque estaban casi seguros que había sido "criada" por la avispa.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 11

* * *

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato se encontró con un par de ojos azules. Las lagrimitas en éstos le enternecieron el alma. ¿Cómo podía causarle tanta ternura esa niña?

— ¡Jan! — exclamo la pequeña entrando cual remolino para acercarse a la joven que no podía levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo el verla ahí le dio a Janet el suficiente empuje para tratar de sentarse. Aunque sentía un ardor lacerante en su costado.

— No deberías moverte demasiado...— le advirtió una voz masculina, Janet observo al Dr Pym y sintió un poco de pena. Estar con ropa de hospital y despeinada no ayudaba para nada a su imagen.

— ¿Que hacías con ese señor a solas?

Los ojos de Janet se abrieron en sorpresa igual que los de Pym. Hacia menos de cinco minutos que Tony Stark había salido por esa puerta.

— ¿Y bien?— quizás fuera su imaginación pero en ese momento noto un gran parecido entre la pequeña y su padre.

— Solo... Quería saber si estaba bien...

— ¿Y esas flores?

—... Un obsequio...

Janet jamás se había sentido así de cuestionada. Ni siquiera su padre le había cuestionado así jamás.

—...— con habilidad y sin que su padre o Jan pudieran evitarlo la pequeña se subi a la cama sentándose a un lado de la joven.

— No vayas a lastimarla Nadia… yo… iré a ver al médico.

Con extrañeza observo que Hank Pym no quería ni verla. Soltó un suspiro y observo a la pequeña y le observaba insistentemente.

— Te extrañe mi cielo…

— ¿Por qué no has ido a mi casa? ¿Es por… Mamá María? ¡NO se enojara! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Regresa!

Janet se quedó callada unos momentos antes de acomodarse un poco para poder observar a la niña, no tenía más de tres años pero era tan lista como su padre y tenía un corazón de oro. La amaba con locura, jamás se imaginó querer tanto un… a Nadia.

— Me sentía triste Nadia, pensé que te había hecho daño esa vez y por eso… lo siento mi amor, lamento tanto el que te hiciera llorar esa vez.

La pequeña se levantó un momento y con mucho cuidado en la cama para después abrazar a la castaña con todo lo que su menudo cuerpo podía.

— Mi Jan… te quiero— Y Janet sintió aquel calorcito que extrañaba sentir en el corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 12

Hank no podía creer que ahora estaba ahí en su casa y con un invitado de más. Y es que la verdad era que pese a lo muy renuente que se ponía respecto al tema; no le molestaba que Janet estuviera ahí. El problema radicaba en que Tony Stark también estaba ahí.

Nadia no se separaba de la castaña por lo que Hank pudo suspirar e ir a la cocina un segundo.

Tenía que comenzar a hacer algo con su hija, era demasiado posesiva con Janet y aquello no estaba bien. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que la Avispa saliera con otras personas; pero él no podía hacer nada.

Cuando volvió se quedó callado al escuchar las palabras de su hija salir de la habitación.

— Y a mi Jan le gusta Antman así que no tiene oportunidad…

¿De donde había sacado aquellas palabras?

— ¿En serio?

El corazón de Hank se agito de pronto esperando la respuesta de Janet.

— Sí… pero ¿Cómo va a fijarse en mi Nadia? Ni lo conozco.

— papi lo conoce, él te ayuda…

—… — entro de pronto a la habitación con una discreta sonrisa en los labios y le ofreció bebidas a los presentes. — ¿Y de que hablábamos?

— De que a Jan le gusta Antman Papito…

— ¿Ah… En serio? — no pudo evitar girar a observar con dureza a la avispa, aunque en realidad trataba de ocultar algo que no debería sentir.

—… es mi Crush… pero bueno no es como si le conociera.

—cofco… bueno yo me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesites Janet, no dudes en llamarme.

— Gracias…

— mmm

— Hasta luego Dr. Pym.

Una vez que Stark se retiró Hank pudo abrazar a su hija y darle vueltas.

— papi, papi me mareo…

— Jajajaja eres muy lindo cielo…

La risa infantil lleno la habitación y él solo pudo observar de reojo a Janet y como con sorpresa se encontraba oliendo la rosa roja que él mismo le regalo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 13**

* * *

Nadia observo a su Janet dormir en la habitación de invitados, por mucho que había insistido a su padre de que se quedara en su cuarto el no quiso. La castaña se quedaría con ellos una semana antes de volver a su casa y eso solamente porque Nadia le había solicitado quedarse y jamás se negaba a algo que dijera.

La pequeña no entendía porque su papa no comprendía cuando amaba a Janet. Era su suya de ambos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía quedarse con ellos definitivamente?

Comenzó a quedarse dormida aun en la habitación de invitados observándola. Su papá le había mostrado las fotos que tenia de su madre y efectivamente ambas mujeres se parecían muchísimo. Pero al mismo tiempo no se parecían.

— Aquí estas Avispa…

Una voz ronca le quito el sueño. La pequeña giro el rostro para observar a un hombre en la habitación, la mirada que veía en aquellos ojos no la había visto nunca, pero de pronto todo se veía de un color naranja pálido.

— ¡PAPI! — No evito soltar el grito cuando el hombre se acercó, apenas hablo dejo a la pequeña en el piso para tomar a Janet como una princesa. — ¡NO! — grito la niña tratando de aparatarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía. Moría de miedo de que se la quitaran. Éste la empujo tumbándola en el suelo.

— Tsk… entrometida…

— ¿¡Nadia!?— La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su papá, pero justo en ese momento aquel hombre ya estaba huyendo con su Jan en brazos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de inmediato. — Hija ¿Estás bien?

— Mami… mi mami…— comenzó a llorar Nadia sin poder evitarlo. — Papá… llámalos… llama a los vengadores…— pidió en un ruego la pequeña aun llorando.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 14 Segunda Parte:

* * *

Por fin se recostó en la que ahora era su cama. Había terminado de acomodar su nueva habitación en la mansión de los Vengadores.

Recordar como por fin estaban ahí fue exageradamente gracioso aunque no debería tomando en cuenta que Torbellino la había capturado hacia dos semanas.

Apenas paso unas horas cuando de la nada sus compañeros llegaron por ella a salvarla, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro enamorado; el abrazo de Antman sobre la avispa había sido lo mejor de todo ese instante pero tan corto, tan efímero.

Después de ello tuvo que internarse nuevamente, Hank y Nadia habían insistido tanto que no le quedo de otra que acatar la orden de ambos, luego simplemente Nadia los había descubierto sin más. De la forma más boba que incluso hoy Hank aun sentía vergüenza de ello, pero no había remedio.

Y ahora estaban ahí sin más

— ¡Jan! — el abrazo de Nadia que llego corriendo a su nueva habitación en la mansión valió la pena.

— Mi chiquita… —bese sus cabellos castaños y sonreí ante la calidez de su abrazo. Amaba a esa pequeña.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 15 Ser héroe o papá**

* * *

Muchas veces dicen que el tiempo pasa sin siquiera notarlo, y era cierto porque no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban en los vengadores cuando la directora del colegio le llamo. Desde siempre supo que era una mala idea esto de los vengadores, sin embargo una parte de él era así, era arriesgada y heroica; y lo odiaba; lo odiaba porque ¿Qué sentido era arriesgarse si podía dañar a su hija?

— Dr. Pym me alegra que viniera a visitarnos.

Aquella mujer de apretado moño en la cabeza, le recordaba notablemente a las amigas amargadas de su madre, incluso a su misma profesora de la infancia y temía que fuera a decir aquellas palabras que le marcaron a él mismo cuando tenía seis años.

— Temo decirle que su hija ha presentado una actitud poco favorable para esta institución.

—Mmm….

No pudo más que gruñir y cerrar los puños con fuerza, ya reñiría a Janet porque de ella había sido la idea que su bebita estuviera en esa escuela ricachona.

— Vera Dr. Pym después de las ultimas noticias respecto a los Vengadores y su asociación con ellos, no creemos que sea adecuado que la pequeña permanezca en la institución, varios padres han denotado su preocupación que alguien tan… famoso tenga a su hija aquí, y dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, usted sabe que debo preocuparme por la mayor parte de los estudiantes.

Mentira, Hank sabía que aquella era una asquerosa mentira, podía verlo en los pequeños ojos de la diabólica mujer. Sin embargo en algo tenía razón, y era en que él mismo debía definir sus prioridades, comenzando por el hecho de que Janet había sido secuestrada frente a Nadia y si, alguno de sus enemigos la conocía; no dudaría en atacar a la infante.

— Agradezco su información señorita, solo… solicito que Nadia presente la próxima semana todas sus evaluaciones pendientes, de esta forma podrá acceder a otro colegio. Gracias.

Y fue todo, Hank siquiera escucho la respuesta de la mujer, se incorporó y salió de ahí.

Estaba molesto, más que eso y sin embargo en la entrada vio la cosa más bonita que había visto en algún tiempo.

Nadia estaba con su uniforme siendo arreglada por Janet quien, hincada le acomodaba el cabello y la mochila y al parecer le daba instrucciones. ¿Era cruel decir que por un instante en lugar de Jan vio a Maria?

Definitivamente.


End file.
